


Never Have I Ever

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Drabble, Drinking Games, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-19
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Never Have I Ever", originally <a href="http://sabrina-il.livejournal.com/1006400.html">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecityofdis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thecityofdis).



1\. "Trust me, you don't wanna play this game," Bo said, with her best amused-but-firm smile.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad," Dyson said, smiling in that flirty way Bo knew she shouldn't find as enticing as she does.

"Um." Kenzi gave the both of them an uncertain look but then reached for the bottle and poured everyone a shot.

"Never have I ever not chosen a side to belong to in the Fae world," Dyson said.

Bo resisted the urge to stick her tongue out. "Never have I ever," she said, after Kenzi poured them both another round, "grown fur unexpectedly in the middle of an intimate encounter."

Kenzi nearly fell out of her stool laughing while Dyson downed his shot.

"Never have I ever," she said, after finally composing herself, "stolen a significant amount of money from a parent or legal guardian."

Bo and Dyson exchanged glances; Kenzi downed her shot.

"Er," Dyson said at the same time as Bo said, "Um."

"What?" Kenzi said, reaching over for the bottle. "It's more fun that way."


End file.
